The Beginning Of Forever
by mysterioustwilightlover12
Summary: Edward has turned Bella into a vampire. Takes place after Eclipse. Please review!


The Beginning Of Forever

This story takes place after Eclipse. I do not own any of the wonderfully brilliant Stephanie Meyer's characters. I hope you like it.

Chapter One - Transformation

It was raining outside. Clouds covered the sky, causing a dreary shadow to cover Forks like a blanket. This was usual, but today it seemed to have a different meaning. Charlie and Renee' were inside the house, I had already told them goodbye. What they did not know was that this goodbye was for forever. Although I was getting what I wanted, I still felt the terrible loss of losing Charlie and Renee. They were a part of my heart I could not replace. But even though I was going forward into an unknown world, I was not afraid. Every time I looked into Edward's eyes, every doubt disappeard. He was the core of my existance, the reason my heart was beating.

Edward took my hand as we walked into the Cullen's home. They were waiting for me. No matter what I was leaving behind, I knew I had a bright future. My new family was the best I could ever ask for.

Edward and Carlisle led me upstairs to Edward's room. I settled on the brass bed that Edward had added to his room months ago. I tried to calm the fluttery beats of my heart. It seemed to know it was it's last.

Carlisle gave me some medicine that would bring me sleep, to dim the pain of venom penetrating my vains. Edward leaned towards me. "Are you sure?" he asked me one more time. "Yes." I said.

"I love you, Bella." he said, and he pressed his lips to my throat. I held my last needed breath as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness. The pain was dull, like a thought I couldnt bring forth from the back of my mind. I dreamed of Edward, and I hoped I could remember how much I needed him when I woke. The thought of not needing him was absurd, but I was unsure how much becoming a vampire would change me. Of course there was the physical difference; I would be beautiful, I would be strong. More worthy of Edward than I felt I ever had been.

But how would my mind be different, how would I feel when I woke? Would I still want what I want now? Edward? To be a Cullen? Or would I be so consumed in thirst that I would forget all that was dear to me? I hoped not. I couldnt let myself forget.

The dream lasted so long. Every time I seemed to be breaking through the surface of the darkness, the pain becoming clear and sharp; I would slip into the dream again. These moments were when I realized that Edward was still holding my hand, but his hand was not as icy as it had been. It seemed to fit around my hand perfectly - like it had been molded around it.

Then I finally surfaced from the dream for the last time. The pain no longer throbing inside my vains. Instead, something else was taking over me. A unbeleivable thirst, one that consumed my thoughts. My eyes opened. Edward was beside me. But I was hardly aware. I needed blood, but I couldnt find any. I was confused. Where was I?

Then I remembered. "Edward?" I whispered.

"Yes?" he answered, "I'm right here."

I fought the thirst. "I dont want to be a monster." I stated out loud.

"I know," he said, "and you dont have to be."

"But," I protested, "I cant stand it."

"I know, but I promised you that I wouldnt let you do anything you would regret." he said. I knew what he said was true. It was all comming back to me now. My family, the Cullens. How they lived as "vegetarian" vampires. That was how I wanted to be. I was sure of it.

I sat up. I was in Edward's bedroom. When I looked at him, his eyes staring back at mine with concern, I knew what was important. It was not the terrible thirst consuming me, but Edward, and my family.

It was dark outside. The glass wall of Edward's room was giving off a reflection of the entire room. Including me. I rose and walked to touch the cool glass. I couldnt recognize the dark beauty staring back at me with black eyes. Edward stood beside me in an instant, wrapping his arms around my waist.

The life I had before had ended; and a new beginning had started.


End file.
